Hearts of Gold
by lopezfabray
Summary: Brittany's dad is sick, so she signed up to be an escort... and she is hired by the Lopez Family for Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts of Gold**

Chapter 1

**How it started**

This is not her choice. Well, it is, but not first. _What woman would sell her body voluntarily? _She thought, as she straightened out her outfit for the night. At the back of her mind is the nagging thought of why the hell does she fix her dress, she'll be naked the whole night anyway. She has no choice. Her father is sick and her lack of degree did not warrant for her to have a lucrative job with a good pay, even insurance, at the least. When she was 18, her father was diagnosed of leukemia. For the first year, their insurance covered his medication, but soon, the illness progressed, he stopped working, and they were living through their savings, which was exhausted pretty fast due to his medication. Her mom started working as a grade school teacher, and the family's earnings barely got her through high school. The doctors said that it's not too late for him to have a full recovery if he is able to receive adequate medical attention.

Brittany held back the tears knowing water works won't alleviate their financial condition as the driver took a turn which leads them to a quitter street. The _firm _has drivers to send and pick up their _employees_ said drivers also act as collectors to ensure that payment is received from the client. _Clients pay in cash so to avoid the risk of being caught by their spouse. _Brittany thought bitterly. Men are pigs, especially rich ones. But she took advantage of this knowledge and decided that selling her body would pay more. She just turned 20, and as a barely legal girl, she is highly demanded, especially that she is a virgin. One of the girls in the firm said that clients pay a large sum if they are the ones to deflower them. Sure her hymen was broken due to all the stunts she pulled in the cheerios, but technically, she is still a virgin, right?

She joined the firm a couple of days ago, and now, they are driving to her first client, who paid to be the one to deflower her. A few minutes and they were at a huge gate. It's more of a modern mansion than a house. The driver spoke to the intercom and they were let in. They stopped at the front door and a guy in tight slacks and an equally tight dress shirt is waiting. She took a deep breath and opened the car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9AM". The driver said and drove off, leaving Brittany to her first client.

**Lopez Mansion | Two days ago  
**

"Kurt! Kurt!" Two boys ran towards Kurt Hummel, the butler of the Lopez Mansion.

"We have an awesome idea for Tana's birthday!"

"And hello to you too boys, how was school?" the butler asked sarcastically as the boys again lauded him with their antics.

"Hey…. Anyway, it would be so awesome! Tana's gonna love it"

"And she'll get us front row tickets to the Super Bowl!"

Both boys were giddy as they dragged the small man into the study to discuss the birthday gift they plan to give Santana.

"Enough, enough, so, now that you got me to sit down, what it is that you want?" He raised a perfectly manicured brow as he questioned the boys.

"A hooker!"/"An escort!"

They sang in unison. Kurt coughed unceasingly. He is shock at what the boys are thinking, but he still thought it is funny how they both find themselves in trouble most of the times. _And Santana is always the one to save the day that's why these boys are so damn spoiled._

"Hello!" The boy in a flannel quirked his brows at Kurt for his lack of reaction.

"Mason Lopez, I never thought the day will come that you will succumb to this tasteless way of thinking!" of the twins, he is usually the more reserved. He thinks and analyzes too much before doing something. Too much for his own good‑that he often is left out from the fun everyone is having back at their boarding school. Then again, he is very cunning, and when he pranks anyone who had been mean to him, it was so diabolical. Usually, he is not caught, but when he is, due to the gravity of his misdeed, Santana have to pull strings to get him out of trouble. "Hey I will never do such a thing, but"

"It's my brilliant idea!" The boy in a t shirt cut off proudly. Liam Lopez is the more boisterous of the two. If both were caught in a mess which involves physical fighting, he is usually the author. He is out spoken and he won't take no for an answer. And the _lovely_ traits of these boys are combined in their older cousin, Santana Lopez.

"No. We are not getting Santana ‑"

"a hooker"/ " an escort" both finished his sentence and giggled.

(Yeah, they giggled, and guess who said which term)

"Enough you two!" _Honestly, these two are getting out of hand_. Kurt thought of a way to get out of this in one piece. "You are not getting Santana a hooker for her birthday! Because A. She will fire me, B. After firing me, she will torture both of you in a dungeon under this house, which I am sure she had built for occasions such as these and seriously, an escort for Santana, _the_ Santana Lopez? I will have you know that the Miss will never allow such a thing!"

They were so engrossed in their argument that they did not footsteps, walking towards them. "I don't thing Tana's against hookers, besides, she sleeps around. A hooker will just… I don't know… Do it professionally?" Puck said, also trying to convince himself as he took a seat comfortably across Kurt.

"Puck!" The boys acknowledged him enthusiastically while the tone of Kurt's voice was in dismay.

"See. I told you Tana would want one!" Mason deducted.

"Santana does not sleep around, she works a lot, and how could she sleep a lot?" Liam questioned.

"Mas, please clue your brother in while the adults talk."

The boys went out the study leaving Puck and Kurt to discuss. Puck is Santana's best friend, who happens to be another cousin.

"Noah. Don't even start. You know Santana is too classy for that! And imagine the diseases she will be exposed to!" Kurt said phasing.

"Oh come on man! She needs to get laid! How long has it been since she dated anyone?! She's getting too uptight for her own good!" He leaned back and crossed his arm, trying to find a strong argument.

He sighted the collection of books covering the walls, and heck! They are in _the_ s_tudy!_

"The other day, I overheard her talking to someone on the phone. From what I gathered, she's arranging for tutors for the boys during the spring break."

Kurt's lack of reply allowed him to continue.

"You hated it when Uncle Alex made her stay in this study every day during vacations, and now she is turning to someone like him." Kurt remembered the summer 10 years ago.

"Puck, don't mention the dead. I promised Santana I will not let her turn into someone like him." He was still in reverie of the events that fateful summer's day.

"Then don't let her." As much as he wants to keep Santana safe, his promise to her comes first.

"I would only agree if you make sure such escort is decent and clean, and if Santana does not like her, then she will be out of the house the instance."

"Done!" He smirked basking in his victory. Sure, the argument he brought forward digs deep, but hey, he can't let his cousin be a stuck up snob too, not on his watch!

"I'll make the arrangements!"

They heard rattling outside the study, and a few seconds later, the boys fell as the door was pushed open due to their weight. Liam was on top of Mason.

"Get off me you big baby!" He pushed him off but Liam started to wrestle him.

"Hey! No sneaking around the house!" Puck called out and run towards them, joining their brawl.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder from whom they got this habit."

**Present day | Lopez Mansion**

"Welcome! I'm Kurt Hummel, the Butler. Gosh I sound so cliché!" He giggled and rolled his eyes at himself.

Brittany scrunched her brows, amused at the young man.

Upstairs, in the game room, Liam heard the car and the door.

"She's here! She's here!" He rushed outside, and the Mason came after him, but just as they were passing by Puck's room, he grabbed them both.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Good weird**

Upstairs, in the game room, Liam heard the car and the door.

"She's here! She's here!" He rushed outside, and the Mason came after him, but just as they were passing by Puck's room, he grabbed them both.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

"No you don't!"

He held them by the collar of their shirt and led them inside his room on his bed.

_If these two question the girl she'll be out even before Santana comes back!_

"You can't do this! This is our idea!" Liam said as he attempted to get up.

"Sit!" Puck said sternly putting the boys in their place. "Yeah, yeah, it was your idea, but I had the say so… and if it weren't for me, you will not have a gift for Santana."

"But, but…"

"We just want to see her if she is good enough for Tana." Mason said calmly, also disappointed they did not see the girl before Kurt hid her away.

You will see her… but first we need to go over what you can and can't say…"

"You mean ground rules?" he crossed his arms and settled in his thinking pose. One hand on his chin, legs crossed and one brow up, like a boy version of the young Latina.

"Why do we have to do that?!" Liam questioned, still mad he did not get to meet the girl. _It was my grand master plan… Santana should be proud of me…_ "Little dude, you two could drive away the girl even before Tana comes back so, no, no inappropriate questions."

_Damn, I did not go through everything, where's Santana when you need her?_ Sure he has a habit of just doing stuff without thinking thoroughly but Santana is usually with him and she makes it a point to go through their plan making sure they cover everything… But right now, he is stuck with the twins, and Santana can't help him out because this is a surprise for her.

"What do you mean by inappropriate? If you say inappropriate, it has to be defined by the circumstances we are in." Mason asked curiously.

"Let's see…" Lima just stared at them impatiently waiting, thinking of ways he could get out.

"We should define our situation." Mason suggested.

"Right… So… We, I mean, I, hired an escort for Santana's birthday."

"You should not say I, it was our idea, and you were only the executor. Continue…" Leave it to Mason to correct even the simplest things.

"Yeah…and Tana's birthday is still two days from now, why is the escort here?" Liam asked.

"Hmm, you may have a point. Her work starts only on Tana's birthday, right?"

"That's right, and she's here early so she can help decorate, and stuff."

"Uhm, I don't really understand what a hooker does." Liam trailed off. "We overheard Sebastian saying an escort is someone who will walk around with you during events and since Tana does not have a date for her party, we came up with the idea of an escort so she won't be alone, plus escorts are really pretty."

_Oh god, that's what they think of what an escort does?! Santana's gonna kill me._

Liam frowned, because again, he got reminded by his brother, and of course, in a true Lopez fashion, he does not want to admit he forgot, so while Mason rambled on and on about what they can and cannot say he got up and discretely headed to the door.

"Okay, so, you should not ask her what an escort does, that's for sure, and don't ask her why she is an escort..."

"Fine… I just want to see her okay… I won't scare her away… maybe she could play videogames with us since Tana is not yet here, right Li? He turned to his brother only to find an empty spot beside him, and all they heard was the door closing silently.

"CRAP! He escaped!" Puck ran through the door, Mason hot on his heels. They did not see which direction he went, so they split up.

"You take the left third floor, I'll take the first and second floor." He yelled at the boy as they parted.

**Somewhere in the Lopez Mansion**

"Welcome! I'm Kurt Hummel, the Butler. Gosh I sound so cliché!" He giggled and rolled his eyes at himself.

Brittany scrunched her brows, amused at the young man.

She's wearing a little pink dress, and a killer pair of heels with glitters, over which she wore a white fur coat that reaches her knees. She looks stunning, but it does not mean she's comfortable with her clothing. Sure, her body is bangin' from all the dancing she does, but, for her, wearing these clothes which screams _"fuck me!"_ is not necessary. But of course she had to compromise. The same girl who told her virgins come with a high price also told her that wearing these kind of clothes bring in the most tips.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." She extended her hand, and shake hands with Kurt.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. If you'd follow me inside, I would like to go over the terms of the arrangement. The head of the house is not yet here, did the person who contacted your firm explained? About us hiring you?"

They were on the way to the living room, when Liam came crashing on one of the couches as he ran from Puck's room. He hid at the side of the sofa, certain that his brother will be looking for him, but a cough caught his attention.

"Ahem."

He looked up and saw Kurt with Brittany.

_Wow, she's really pretty. Tana's gonna be she'll stay in the house for a couple of days more… _After day dreaming, he stood up and made his way to the duo, their teacher told them to always introduce themselves when they meet someone new.

"Kurt, you did not introduce me." He said formally. _Fuck! This is not part of the plan! He should not meet Brittany! Oh my god, Santana's go gaga!_ Seeing that the butler will not introduce him anytime soon, Liam took things to his own hands.

"Hi, I'm Liam Lopez, nice meeting you." He smiled extended his hand.

"I'm Brittany." She replied, looking at the boy still confused from the ramblings of Kurt earlier.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. You're really pretty. Tana's gonna be so proud of me. Anyway, the party's still the day after tomorrow, but then Puck said you're gonna help decorate." Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. _Decorate? Are these people gonna show me around? I think that's worse than sleeping with someone… being exposed… God, what am I supposed to do?_

Kurt signaled for her to continue walking, so she did, but Liam only followed them and continued talking.

"The party's gonna be at some hotel, so there's not much to help there… everything's already set. I was just sad Tana does not have someone to walk around and greet everyone with. She told me once she'd rather stay at home than go around saying thank you to everyone she does not even know… I'm just glad she has you to walk round with now. Oh, do we get to decorate the house? Puck said you'll help…"

"Decorate? Uh, I don't' know about that, but I guess I can help with that too?" She trailed of now even more confused.

"Liam… why don't you go and play with your videogames and stop bombarding Brittany with questions."

"Hey I'm just asking… If we're gonna have a house party I want an Avengers themed party! I'm gonna be Thor! Brittany you can be the Black Widow…"

"Uh, I'm not so sure of that but I guess Kurt will enlighten me?" she smiled sweetly at the boy then turned to the butler. _He looks really cute, if this Tana is half as cute and sweet as he is, then I guess this won't be so bad, right?_

"Yes Kurt will enlighten you, and as for you little boy, go away." They walked faster, leaving a grinning Liam.

"Bye Brit! We're gonna have fun decorating the house!"

**In the Study**

"That boy can't just stop talking, huh?" Kurt started as they sat in the very seat where he and Puck agreed to hire an escort.

"I guess, but what was he talking about?"

"This is rather embarrassing, but he and his brother convinced us to hire an escort for the master of the house for her birthday... what we did not know is their understanding of the word _escort_, Puck and I did not ask them what they mean of an escort, well, so we thought they have a full understanding of the word, but it turns out for him, and escort is…"

"Someone to who will walk with you?" Brittany giggled. _That's not bad…_

_But what can we expect from a 10 years old boy? _He massaged his temple.

_What did they get into this time? _Sure, Santana will berate them for involving her young cousins, but Kurt guessed it's not too late for change of plans. Maybe they can just stick to that role Liam said, but Brittany has to agree.

"Yeah, about that…we did not expect this turn out… I guess that's what you will have to do then… I do not want to tarnish the innocent young minds of the Miss' cousins… Please, please… don't go… all you have to do is attend the party and we maybe we can decorate the house."

"Why would be decorate the house if the party's in a hotel? I'm sorry, it's just confusing."

"It' s okay Brittany, I would have to get back to you on that because apparently one of our partner in crime said something to the boys to conclude that…"

"Oh, okay…"

Why won't she attend her own party?" Brittany asked, not wanting to fall into an easy conclusion of how rich people waste their money.

Brittany smiled warily, despite the weirdness of her situation; she will be paid serious bucks for doing absolutely nothing.

_These people make simple things complicated…I'd say weird… but in a good way._

"Please stay the night and we can talk again tomorrow, I will just clear things up."

They got up and walked to the guest room.

"This is your room. I'll bring some clothes later. Remember, you are here for Santana, no one here is gonna attempt anything. Did you have dinner already?"

"Yeah…"

"Breakfast's gonna be around 10AM since the boys wake up around that time, but if you are hungry before that, you can ask the cook to make you something."

"Oh and here's my card, call me if you want anything, especially if the boys are bothering you."

"Boys? You mean Liam and…"

"His brother and Puck. They're harmless, but sometimes they get to be really annoying."

"Thanks Kurt!"

"Nonsense, you are here for Santana, we have to do everything to please you!" Hi took two steps back and turned to make his leave.

**The next day…**

The blonde woke up at 7AM with an empty stomach.

Last night was eventful, and when Kurt came back to explain things; she got the following (1) She has to meet Santana and go with her in the party which will be held in a hotel which the Lopez owns this is the boys' _present _to her after all (2) Kurt will still ask Santana if they can have a house party and if she agrees (3) she will help around.

With everything laid out, she's just glad she can hold on to her V card a little while longer, but she's back to worrying over whom she will be losing it. She had high hopes on this Santana, she seemed nonviolent. _Maybe, we can do that too… she seems nice; it could be my birthday present for her._

At this, she giggled at herself. She's just glad she can earn some money for her family.

Brittany decided to go down and get herself something to eat. The butler said she can ask the cook what she wants.

She walked down the stairs and noticed a huge painting on the wall of a young woman gloriously posing in a black dress with her hair cascading on her shoulder; she looks like she owns the world. She did not notice it last night. She stared at it for a minute or two, or it could be an hour, who knows?

_Maybe this is the Santana they're talking about._

"That's Tana."

_Oh god! They got a mind reader too?_

She turned around and saw a boy on top of the stairwell.

"And I'm Mason."

**Hi guys, how was it?**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, and sorry for any mistakes. **

**Sorry about the lack of Brittana interaction. But it's happening soon.**

**So, next chapter is meeting Mason, and finally meeting Santana…**

**How do you want them to meet?**


End file.
